graduation
by Denise Allen
Summary: Continuation in the Must have been the Mistletoe Universe
1. Chapter 1

Frank yawned as he exited and walked down the jetway. He'd barely slept in three days . However , he'd managed to finish his finals 'd tried to catch a nap on the flight, but the person next to him insisted on having a conversation.

He was surprising Nancy at her graduation. She didn't know he was in town. With Carson Drew's help he planned to surprise her. He'd told her that he had a final that day . Luckily his professor had allowed him to take the final two days early.

Her graduation was in several hours. He'd texted George who'd promised to get him at the airport. He walked through the terminal until he heard a female voice calling him.

He looked blankly for a minute, and then he realized it was Bess calling him.

"Hey Frank." Bess smiled as she waited with him until his luggage came off the plane.

" Hey Bess. Long time no see. I almost didn't recognize you." He smiled." Nice curls." He commented as he hugged her .

Bess grinned." Finally someone noticed."

Frank chuckled." Usually I'm hopeless." He offered " Where's George?" He asked.." I thought she was coming."

Bess pouted." And here I thought you'd be thrilled to see me after so long."

Frank laughed." OK OK sorry I asked ." He smiled at her knowing with her flair for drama she was just teasing him.

She laughed as she led him to her car." She's at my place. She got a last minute phone interview for a summer position. This is the place she really wants to work at this summer."

Frank nodded understanding." I hope she gets it." Frank said on a yawn. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the car seat.

Bess took a close look." You're a mess Hardy." She waited for a reply . After a moment when none came, she looked over. Frank was asleep in the passenger seat of her car.

Bess chuckled. George had told her how hard Harvard worked them. She knew that Frank had to do extra work to get here on time. He'd probably slept even less than usual.

Nancy's graduation wasn't until 6, so she figured Frank could get a few hours sleep before they had to leave.

Bess pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine as she considered the elder Hardy. She had always been closer to Joe. They personally were more alike. Still she liked Frank a lot. He was solid. He was quiet but he was the perfect counterpoint to Nancy. She thought he was perfect for her. It was obvious to anyone who knew them they were meant to be together. She'd known since they'd worked together in Egypt. She sometimes wondered what had taken them so long.

She'd been thrilled when George had told her what had happened. When Nancy had come home from NY starry eyed floating on a cloud she'd been thrilled. She and Joe had emailed and texted. Everyone agreed it was about time.

Bess gave him points for being here. He clearly was exhausted. She reached over and shook him.

" Frank...Frank!" She called.

Frank jumped confused as he took in his surroundings for a minute ." Bess?" He asked as he realized where he was." Oh God sorry..."

Bess laughed." Come on you can crash in the guest room for a few hours." She got out of the car.

Frank followed." Thanks. Sorry I haven't slept much in the past few days." He explained.

Bess chuckled." I thought I was boring you or something."

Frank laughed." That guest room sounds like a good idea. Hopefully that way I'll stay awake through graduation."

Bess laughed." You must be an exciting date Hardy."

Frank chuckled." Just point me to the room. I'll be a lot more exciting when I can keep my eyes open." He said as he yawned. He was too tired to spar with anyone.

" Come on. " Bess led him to the room.

Frank offered his thanks and apologies. He gratefully sank in the bed.

Bess went back to tell him that she'd wake him a few hours to get ready. Frank was already snoring.

She smiled and closed the door. She decided to grab his stuff from the back seat of the car, so he wouldn't have to do it later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bess grabbed his bag and coat. As she grabbed his coat a small box fell from the pocket. Bess went to pick it up and place it back when she stopped dead as she realized what she was holding. She quickly went inside clutching the box on her hand.

Bess stood staring at the velvet ring box. George walked in done with her interview. She stopped when she saw Bess' face.

"Umm Bess what are you holding. And where's Frank? I thought you said you get him. Please don't tell me you went shopping instead." George looked at her cousin.

Bess interrupted her. " No, I didn't forget him. He's sacked out in the guest room. And , NO I didn't go shopping instead." Bess grinned exasperated. Despite what people thought, she was not that frivolous.

"This fell out of Frank's pocket."

George took the box from Bess." Is this what I think it is?" George asked stunned.

" I don't know open it." Bess was so excited she was almost hopping.

George had to laugh." Bess, I doubt we were supposed to see this."

Bess took the box." Too late." she quickly opened the box." Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"Bess!" George was about to scold her. She stopped when she saw what was in the ring box.

Bess was holding a sapphire and diamond ring engagement. Both girls stared at the ring for a moment.

" I knew they were dating. But my God look at this ring. It's gorgeous." Bess said still holding it.

George took the box stared for a second and then closed it. " Bess this is supposed to be a surprise ." George very carefully put the ring box in her pocket.

"Do we say anything?" Bess asked her cousin. George knew Frank better than she did.

George laughed." I think we should tell him we found it. He needs to be more careful. I don't think he wants to lose this" George stated certainly.

Bess nodded her agreement. George had to laugh Bess was almost busting." Let me tell him. And Bess no telling Nancy. First you have to act like nothing happened. Your look like you're hiding the world's greatest secret."

Bess laughed." I am hiding the world's greatest secret." Bess couldn't contain her smile." By the way George you're face is as obvious as mine."

Both girls were laughing. They were thrilled ." Joe is getting a serious text for not warning me." Bess pouted dramatically.

George laughed. " I'm sure he knows, but let Frank play this in his time OK?" George stated.

Bess nodded in his agreement." However I plan on kicking him if I think he needs it." Bess added.

George laughed at the gleam in Bess' eyes. "Come let's get ready. Then we can torture the poor boy when we wake him."

They got ready. Before long the hours had passed. " You want to wake him?" Bess asked her cousin .

George chuckled as she remembered the little stunt they had played back at his looked at her for an explanation.

George gave her a quick recap if what they had done to him. Bess was giggling." Maybe I'd better do it. What I would have paid to have been there. I promise I won't coo in his ear."

George laughed." Be glad you didn't see his temper. He's a lot scarier than Joe if you push him too far."

Bess found that hard to imagine. She didn't think she'd ever seen Frank lose his cool.

Quietly they went into the guest room. frank was sound asleep under the blanket. Bess looked him. He really looked tired.

" He looks done in." George echoed Bess' thought. She bent over." Frank. Frank come you have to wake up now."

Frank grunted and rolled over and settled back to sleep." Frank... Frank!" Bess called loudly and shook him.

Frank jumped." Whaaa..." He looked at both girls wide eyed.

Bess laid a calming hand on his shoulder."Sorry Frank." She said calmly squeezing his shoulder ." I didn't mean to scare you."

Frank nodded taking in his surroundings . He'd been ripped out of a deep sleep suddenly." Bess... George." He said taking a deep breath.

" Sorry, we'd let you sleep but we have to get going soon." George explained.

Frank nodded trying to shake the sleep from his head." OK."

"Why don't you get a shower, and I'll start some coffee for you." Bess promised.

"Thanks Bess. You're my hero." Frank smiled.

Bess snorted." You been taking lessons from your brother?". Bess teased." I brought in your bag. It's over by the dresser."

Frank smiled. " Thanks you didn't have to do that, and no no lessons from Joe."

The girls laughed."Good one is more than enough." Bess replied before leaving Frank to himself.

Frank grabbed a dress shirt and a nice set of chinos from his suitcase. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water to hot. He ran a hand over his face trying to rub the sleep from his still foggy mind.

He stepped into the stream of water letting the water wash the sleep from his system. He turned the shower to as hot as it would go easing the ache in his body from lack of sleep.

The extra hours of sleep had helped dramatically. At least he'd be able to stay awake now he thought. He quickly toweled off and changed into casual dress clothes appropriate for Nancy's graduation.

He came out looking far more refreshed and felt far more coherent then when he first arrived.

He walked into the kitchen, where as promised he smelled coffee brewing.

Bess and George looked up from the table. "Hey Hardy decided to join us." George smiled and rose to hug him.

Frank chuckled as he went to hug George hello. Bess rose and grabbed a mug and poured Frank a coffee.

" How do you like your coffee Frank?"

"Just milk is good Bess. Thanks." He replied taking the coffee from her.

Frank sat at the table gratefully drinking the coffee." That's better." He said after he'd downed half the mug.

Both cousins laughed at him. They were both looking at him very amused. Frank looked up and caught the look that passed between the two of them.

"OK what." He asked confused.

Bess laughed. She gave a pointed look to George who nodded her head affirmatively.

" Care to tell me why you two are grinning like that." Frank looked at them.

Bess giggled.

" OK Bess out with it." Frank looked at her.

" You have great taste in jewelry Frank." Bess burst into giggles. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frank looked at her completely lost. He looked at George who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"OK guys what's up?"

George reached into her pocket and removed the ring box and handed it to him.

Frank looked at her shocked. He said nothing as he took the box from her.

How the hell did they find the ring? He was trying to remember where he'd packed the ring. He really didn't want anyone knowing before he'd had a chance to talk with Carson Drew first.

He heard something Bess was saying.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked.

" It fell on the car floor when I went to get your coat and bag."

Well, that explained how they found it. It was his fault really. He should have been more careful. He'd collected it from the jewelers on his way to the airport. He'd probably put it in his pocket, and he'd been so tired he'd forgotten about it. How he'd been stupid enough to forget Nancy's engagement ring. He didn't want to even consider the thought right now.

He realized both of them were looking at him expectantly.

" Frank don't be upset..."

Frank shook his head stopping Bess." I'm not mad except with myself. I was so out of it I forgot to put it in my carry on."

"We won't say a word." George promised.

Frank ran his hand through his hair.

" I promise really... I'm just going to pretend I never saw the ring. I love the ring. Where did you ...I want ..."

"Bess." George stopped her before she could go on." He knows. You promise you won't say anything to Nancy, or I'm going to give him permission to kill you after I do."

Bess shot George a dirty look, while Frank wisely chuckled into his coffee mug.

" Thanks guys. I haven't had a chance to talk with her Dad yet. So, please don't say anything until I do." Frank stressed.

They rose to get ready to go.  
They girls had planned to meet the Drew's at the football stadium where the ceremony was being held. 


	4. Chapter 4

Carson Drew had given them tickets in advance. Nancy was down on the field with her entire class. There was no chance of her seeing Frank until the ceremony was done.

Carson had been thrilled when Frank had called and told him that he'd been able to complete his projects and finals early . They'd agreed they would keep it a secret until after the ceremony .

The girls climbed up the bleachers with Frank following. Carson looked down and saw Bess and George followed by Frank. He smiled and rose to wave them over to their seats.

Both girls kissed Carson hello. Frank took his hand and shook it firmly." Glad to see you made it son."

Frank nodded his hello to everyone. Next to Carson sat a woman about his Mom's age. He figured this must be Nancy's Aunt Eloise. There was a resemblance to Carson.

Eloise looked curiously at Frank. Her eyes were full of curiosity. She clearly possessed the same sharp intellect as her brother, Carson.

Her brother had sung Frank Hardy's praises. Anyone who could get Carson to rave about them was worth her notice. She planned to get to know this young man better. This was the first young man, she could remember Carson explicitly approving .

She knew from Hannah they had known each other forever . Eloise was very curious and intended on cornering Frank Hardy later at the graduation party.

The graduating class was large. After the big ceremony, they were invited to their individual department affairs to socialize with their professors and receive their diplomas.

There were speeches followed by more speeches and finally concluding in more speeches. At least that was what Bess thought as she fidgeted in her seat. George finally elbowed her to stay still.

"You think they'd move this thing along, so we can get out of here and get to the good stuff." Bess whispered.

It was loud enough that Eloise, Frank and George heard her. George elbowed her again none to gently. Eloise Drew leaned over and squeezed Bess on the shoulder. " I couldn't agree more." She whispered in return.

Frank looked at her amused. She just gave him a mischievous smile. Frank chuckled." I second that."

George shook her head amused." Don't you two encourage her."  
Everyone laughed and soon gratefully the speeches ended.

All the sudden the stadium was filled with graduation caps. There was a huge cheer as the graduation caps came back to earth. Nancy looked up trying to find her Dad and friends. The stadium was packed and there was no way she could see anyone clearly. Briefly she thought she saw a flash of a brown haired tall guy who reminded her of Frank. She sighed wistfully. She wished he could be here today. She knew he didn't set the finals schedule for Harvard. Still she wished he could be here anyway.

She headed toward the journalism department. She had double majored in investigative journalism and criminal. She and two friends headed over to collect their diplomas.

Carson and Eloise went to meet Nancy. The girls and Frank had decided to stay out of sight until the graduation party.

Frank remembered Nancy's comment about sometimes her father liked to overdo things as he entered the house. Carson had rented a large lake house with a heated pool and hot tub. He was having the whole affair catered and they were staying for a week. He hadn't informed Nancy of any of this.

The place had been lavishly decorated . Frank went downstairs after placing his stuff in a bedroom. He heard Bess and George exclaiming about the place.

" Hey Frank. Your brother is going to be so mad he missed this party. I think I'llmake sure he knows what he's missing." Bess went around with her phone clicking away. She was taking pictures to send to Joe, so she could rub it in a bit.

Frank just laughed and grabbed a drink. A crowd was starting to appear. He knew this was a surprise party. He was curious how they were going to get her here.

The crowd wad hanging around waiting when the warning came. They're pulling up the driveway everyone. Bess' job was to get everyone in the patio area.

" Dad what exactly are you up to?" They heard Nancy demand from the front door as they entered the house.

As they walked toward the kitchen Nancy noticed the decorations.

Before she could say anything there was a deafening "Surprise!"

Bess and George led the charge as friends and family all congratulated Nancy.

Nancy was suddenly embarrassed being the center of attention as her friends gathered around her. She really just wanted to celebrate with a small group of friends. She liked parties well enough, but for personal occasions she preferred more intimate gatherings.

Frank hung back giving everyone a chance to say hello. He approached Nancy who had her back to him talking with her Aunt Eloise. Eloise looked up at Frank and smiled.

"Congratulations." Nancy heard from behind. She whipped around knowing the owner of that voice immediately.

There stood Frank Hardy grinning with a drink for her in his hand.

She looked at him shocked for a minute. He was really here. She carefully took the drink from him and placed it on the table next to her. Frank looked at her worried ." Nan?"

Then she launched herself at him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. Frank stopped mid-thought as his arms went automatically around her. He lifted her up and returned the kiss with fervor.

They only drew apart when they became aware of the whistles and cat calls coming from crowd.

" You sneaky magnificent bastard you ." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed "Mmm so I take it you're happy to see me." He teased kissing her lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

The crowd cheered as she drew back. Frank kept an easy arm around her.

"I thought you had a final, and couldn't get here. Did you lie...?"

Frank raised his hands." I was able to finish early because my professor was a nice guy ."

"And you didn't tell me." She looked at him accusingly."

Before Frank could reply Carson intervened." Blame me, honey." He interjected." I asked him to keep it a secret when he called to tell us he wanted to come."

Eloise watched the interaction. The first thing that surprised her was Carson's easy acceptance of Frank. He kept calling him son. Definitely a sign of approval if ever there was one.

Second it was clear Nancy was thrilled he was here. Her entire demeanor changed. Before she had been a bit depressed. She was good at hiding it from her father , but she could tell well enough.

Third she watched them together. There was something indefinable between them. She didn't know what to call it. These two simply went together. You could see by the way they interacted.

Carson turned toward his sister." Frank I don't believe you've met yet. Eloise this is Frank Hardy."

Eloise hugged Frank kissing him on both cheeks. Frank flushed slightly but returned the greeting after a minute.

"I've heard all about you from Carson. I'll be expecting a demonstration of your superpowers later." Eloise teased.

Frank chuckled." Mr Drew is very kind. What superpowers would you like to see?" Frank inquired politely.

Carson laughed." Don't let my sister get to you. You have my permission to..."

Eloise shot her brother a look that clearly said don't you dare.

"Both of you I swear. Almost as bad as you and Joe ." Nancy scolded joking with her father and Aunt.

Frank laughed taking a sip of his drink.

The caters came telling everyone it was dinner time. They went toward a large buffet that had been set around the pool. There was a barbecue running with a chef cooking everything from steak, shrimp, lamb kabobs. chicken, and almost anything imaginable

There was one of everything Frank marveled as he filled his plate. Everyone filled their plates from the buffet. The food and drink were plentiful. Everyone sat in tables around the ornately decorated pool.

Frank and Nancy sat with Bess, George and Eloise. She had asked to join them because Carson's colleagues were boring her to death . There was a gleam in her eye as she sat next to Frank.

Nancy did not miss the look in her eye. Her Aunt was a lot like her Dad. Her personality was caustically mischievous. If it were possible to describe her Aunt. She had a very dry cutting wit. She wasn't mean, but she had the same sharp edges her Dad possessed. She had no doubt Frank was in for it.

Her observation came true.

" So tell me young man what have you done to my brother? He positively is effusive about you. Carson is never effusive ever. I think he's considering adopting you. He tells me you're he son he never had."

Nancy chuckled. She knew this was coming , but she decided to let her Aunt loose. That was much more enjoyable.

Frank turned slightly red embarrassed. He busied himself with eating , while thinking of a decent reply .

" Mr Drew is being very kind." He decided on the safe answer.

Eloise reminded him of a combination his Aunt Gertrude and Joe. She had an edge to her like his Aunt , but with the teasing and humor his brother always carried with him.

Eloise laughed." A very cautious answer. Carson has never approved of anyone, now Carson can't get you into the family quickly enough."

Frank shot a surprised look at her. Eloise noticed a knowing look pass between George and Bess. Eloise raised an amused eye brow at them. Bess especially was grinning from ear to ear. Eloise smiled to herself . Bess was like an open book. So, Frank Hardy clearly had something up his sleeve. She had a very good idea what that was given his look at her remark. Luckily Nancy had missed the look that passed between every one. She figured she'd talk about that later. Nancy clearly didn't know and she didn't plan to ruin the surprise. Yes, she decided she'd be getting to know Frank Hardy much better. She'd consult Hannah later. She always seemed to have a good idea what was happening with her niece.. 


	6. Chapter 6

The party was in full swing. Frank and Nancy were sitting by the pool relaxing together in a lounge chair. Frank was happy simply sitting nuzzling Nan. He was relaxed lounging with her in his arms.

Bessie and George had tried to convince them to join them in the hot tub and pool. They had declined deciding they would wait until the crowd and her father had left.

Besides Frank had had a few drinks and the alcohol and lack of sleep were starting to catch up with him. He leaned back against the lounge chair and closed his eyes.

Nancy looked at him. She noticed his head was starting to nod. She decided there were better places to fall asleep. This lounge chair was not one of them." Hey come on." She shifted off his lap and offered her hand.

Frank looked at her curiously. He took her hand and rose."Where are we going?" He asked

"You at least are going to sleep. I may join you." Nancy stated.

Frank laughed. "Sorry I know I am pathetic."

Nancy rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheek."Bess told me how tired you were when you got here. Thank you for trying so hard. I know you didn't sleep, so you could get here."

Frank chuckled." You think I'd be used to it by now."

Nancy led him away from the main party." Which one is your room?" Nancy asked as they climbed the stairs.

Frank led her into the room. The room was a master suite with a king size bed. Nancy turned around and closed and locked the door behind her.

Frank plopped down on the bed with a sigh. He really was exhausted, and he knew he'd be sound asleep if not for the party. He let out a giant yawn as Nancy approached him.

She sat on the bed next to him. She brought her hands to his face, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Frank moaned content as he sank back into the pillows. He lost himself in the kiss as Nancy took the lead.

She gently undid his shirt as she kissed him. Frank was too caught in the kiss to notice until she went to remove his shirt. She gently worked the shirt off his shoulders.

He quickly shed his shirt and threw his pants on the floor. He laid back into the pillows. Nancy slowly started massaging Frank's shoulders. She gently kissed him, while rubbing him. She heard soft moans coming from him. Then his breathing deepened as he drifted to sleep. Nancy looked down and watched as he slept.

She quickly joined Frank in the bed. She moved under the covers and cuddled into him. Frank moved into her in his sleep. Nancy wrapped her arms around him.

He was completely unaware of her as she studied him. She'd been so glad when he showed that she hadn't realized until now what it had cost him. He was clearly exhausted and would have fallen asleep in the lounge chair if she hadn't moved him to his room.

She stayed cuddled in his arms for a short while. After about a half an hour Nancy realized she wasn't ready to sleep yet. She looked at the clock and realized it was still early. She quietly got out of bed. Frank didn't move an inch. He was clearly out for the night. Nancy bent over and kissed him on the cheek. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nancy rejoined the party. She found Bess and George sitting in the hot tub with glasses of wine in their hands. Nancy smiled as she grabbed a glass of white wine, and joined them in the hot tub. She sat against the wall and sighed as she sipped from the class.

Bess and George both looked at her grinning. "So where's Frank?" Bess asked though she suspected she already knew.

"Upstairs out for the night." Nancy answered.

Bess laughed." He's too exciting, Nan. I don't know how you handle him?" She smiled teasing Nancy.

George chuckled, but felt the need to defend him." I think I slept for two days after I got done with finals. It's nothing like he has I'd guess."

They all sat and relaxed. Bess gave Nancy an evil look. She hadn't had time to properly grill Nancy about the new relationship with Frank. There had always been something between them, and she agreed with Joe. Bess laughed as she recalled the text Joe had sent her. "It's about damned time." was all he sent. He knew she'd demand an answer to the cryptic text and had enjoyed stringing her along for a day before spilling about the two of them.

Bess grinned." So, Joe and George tell me you and Frank have been an item since Christmas, and I hear from Joe about it in a text message . I thought I was your best friend." Bess pouted dramatically.

Nancy laughed as George groaned."You're both my best friends." Nancy stressed looking at George.

George laughed as Bess put in her best dramatic face. " Fine still I'm miffed. Matchmaking is clearly my area of expertise." Bess grinned.

George laughed."Next time get stranded at three in the morning in the middle of Harvard Square. It obviously works."

They all knew the story well. Bess smiled remembering as George had told her the tale. Frank Hardy had risen in Bess' estimation that day. She was grateful that Frank had saved George from what could have been a very bad situation.

"So, one of us finally landed a Hardy boy. Care to tell us you're secret?" Bess teased.

Nancy laughed. "Why you have plans on the other Hardy boy?" She asked joking. Joe and Bess always had a harmless flirtation going. "I met Vanessa, Bess. I'm not sure I'd tangle with her if I were you. Just some friendly advice." Nancy offered joking.

George laughed. "You mean she's finally met her match?" George teased.

Nancy nodded in agreement laughing.

Bess ignored them and went back to her original intention, weaseling information from Nancy. Especially since she knew that Frank planned on proposing. She was curious if Nancy had any idea.

"So, come on tell me. How is it really going between you? And more importantly are the Hardy boys as good as we think they are?" Bess asked excitedly.

George rapped Bess on the back of the head."Bess mind your own business."

"Hey!" Bess exclaimed.

"They're better than we imagined." Nancy answered softly.

George chuckled while Bess gleamed."Do tell." She teased throwing Nancy a mischievous smile.

Nancy shook her head."I don't think so." Nancy smiled slyly at her.

They all chuckled. "So, really Nan how is it going?" Bess repeated clearly more serious this time.

Nancy looked down at her drink as she considered how to answer the question. She was serious more serious than she'd been about any relationship. Frank was who she wanted to be with forever. She knew it was only several months, but she knew. She wondered to herself if Frank felt the same.

Out loud she was more careful." We're doing really well. It's still early and I don't want to rush it."

Bess frowned. That was not what she had hoped to hear from her best friend." You two sure looked serious to me." She challenged Nancy. Bess wanted an honest answer not the safe answer.

She knew the break-up with Ned had been rough. Nancy had closed up after that. It was good to see her friend back, and there was no way she was going to allow Nancy to ruin this.

"Come on Nan." Bess said exasperated with her friend. "You two have known each other forever. He's head over heels. You can tell just by looking. He practically drools when you walk in the room." Bess added teasing her friend to get a reaction.

She got one as Nancy and George both batted her on the head. At the same time. "Hey! That hurts." Bess complained.

"No less than you deserved." George retorted.

Nancy knew what Bess was really asking. Is Frank the one? She was pretty sure he was, but she'd learned not to put words in a guy's mouth. Especially after her experience with Ned and their break up. What she thought would be forever changed as they changed. The main difference seemed to be Frank wanted to meet her halfway, where Ned had gotten tired of bending for her. She was afraid that would happen with Frank as their schedules got more demanding. She prayed she was wrong.

"Bess, leave her alone." George could see was not an issue Nancy was comfortable discussing.

Bess saw Nancy's face."Sorry Nan I'll..."

Nancy shook her head. "It's OK. I don't want to get ahead of myself. It's going well really well. It's kind of hard with the distance and his schedule. This summer will be good we'll finally be in the same place at the same time."

Bess smiled." There's next year too. You'll both be in the same place."

Nancy nodded smiling." Yeah, but it will be crazy. Still even if we end up crashing in the same place or studying in the same place it's better than being halfway across the country."

She sighed and took a sip of her wine. She looked directly at Bess and George. " Yeah, I think it's pretty serious. Maybe someday when life is a little calmer." Nancy said wistfully.

Though she agreed with her father's logic that it made sense to wait until after law school, she really didn't want to wait. They'd only been dating for months she knew, but they had known each other forever. The feelings had always been there. Just they were finally free to act, and well she wanted to act. She knew it was silly. Frank wasn't going anywhere, but part of her wished he'd simply lay claim on her officially. Knowing Frank it would probably well thought through, and he would pick the most logical time for both of them.

Both Bess and George laughed. Partly because her worries were so silly. All you had to do was look at Frank for five seconds to know he was hopelessly in love. Also they knew that her wait was going to be far shorter than she realized at the moment.

Bess decided to have some fun at Nancy's expense. "You never know maybe he'll be spontaneous for once." She grinned at Nancy. Then she shook her head as if disbelieving her own statement." "OK, that was a silly thing to say."

Bess was about to continue when George elbowed her in the ribs."Leave her alone already." George demanded. "Stop torturing her will you."

George turned to Nancy. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about. He's not going anywhere." George assured her.

"Besides if he needs a push just call me. Joe and I will handle it." Bess added smiling.

Nancy just laughed. Her friends always knew how to make her feel better. "If he gets out of line I'll call you." Nancy promised.

George turned the conversation towards other things. She didn't want to give Bess a chance to accidentally give away Frank's secret before he was ready to ask her. They talked about her upcoming interview for her summer position. She had aced the phone interview and the rehab center was very excited to talk with her. She would he working with all the newest and latest and greatest equipment. She was very excited.

Time passed quickly and before they realized it was 2AM. Nancy gave a big yawn. She had had a few glasses of wine was getting sleepy. "I think I'm done." She said getting out of the hot tub. She grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her. The girls agreed and followed Nancy's example.

Nancy went upstairs and quietly entered the room. She looked on the bed. Frank was still fast asleep on the bed as she had left him earlier. She studied him for a moment. He was gorgeous she thought as she silently changed and climbed into bed next to him. Nancy snuggled and burrowed into Frank. Other than a soft sigh Frank remained sound asleep. Nancy debated whether she should wake him or not. In the morning she thought. He was exhausted. She would wake him in the morning she thought with a grin as she fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

As an aside a mature chapter has been added to Carriage Ride.

As always this is rated M. If you are not of age or do not like this stuff please do ot read. You have been warned.

Thanks

Denise


	9. Chapter 9

It was several hours later that Frank woke to a noise in the hallway. Someone was awake and moving around in the bathroom next to their room. Frank rolled over and looked at Nancy. She was still sound asleep. She showed no inclination of moving anywhere soon.

He had gone to bed about midnight. He thought he vaguely remembered Nancy coming to bed later than him. He was ready to get up. Frank carefully climbed out of bed, and collected his toiletries heading for the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Frank headed toward the kitchen leaving Nancy asleep Frank walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee and something sizzling on the stove.

Eloise Drew turned around to see Frank Hardy pouring a cup of coffee into a mug .

" Morning." She smiled at him brightly at him.

Frank nodded and returned the hello. He was surprised to find Nancy's aunt here. He thought she would be staying at Carson Drew's place.

"Scrambled eggs OK?" She asked as she went back to the stove.

Frank nodded. " Scrambled sounds good thanks. Is there anything I can help you do?"

Eloise shook her head. "No thanks I'm almost done here. Are Nancy, Bess or George coming down?"

Frank shook his head no." I don't think they're awake yet. I know Nancy was sound asleep when I left her."

Eloise turned her head Looking at Frank pointedly. He looked at her blankly when he realized he must have said something to disturb her. He looked at her curiously hoping she'd tell him what he did wrong. He definitely didn't want Nancy's aunt mad at him. He knew from Nancy's stories, she was fond of her.

"When you left her?" Eloise Drew queried with an arched eye brow.

Frank choked almost spitting his coffee. Frank swallowed hard, and then looked at her. He had meant that innocently, but Eloise was clearly not stupid. He didn't know Eloise Drew well enough to tell if she was angry or simply trying to get a reaction from him. He decided to let her lead and simply nodded in agreement.

Eloise gave him a long hard look. Frank made certain to keep her gaze. He suspected from what little interaction they had that Eloise's sense of humor was similar to Carson Drew's. That meant she wasn't above zinging him if she got the chance.

Eloise smiled and broke out laughing. She patted him heartily on the back." You'll do well Frank. Especially with Carson, and that's not easy."

Frank smiled and sat at the table." Why do I suspect it's really you and Hannah I need to worry about?" He teased over a plate of eggs.

Eloise laughed." Because clearly you're smart." Eloise smiled.

Frank laughed softly and went back to his eggs and coffee.

Eloise rose to refill her mug."Would you care for more?" She asked turning around.

Frank nodded and handed her his mug."Thanks."

Eloise sat down. She was enjoying poking at Nancy's boyfriend just a little. Like her brother she also had an inquisitive mind and wanted to see if her suspicions were correct. Bess really couldn't keep a secret.

"Frank." She called.

Frank looked up suddenly wary when he saw the gleam in her eye.

"Two pieces of advice. One don't let Carson see you in the same room. He likes you, but not that much."

Frank looked at her carefully. He saw the grin on her face and sighed in relief. Eloise was not mad at him. In fact she seemed more amused than anything. Definitely she had a wicked sense of humor, and she clearly wasn't above making him a victim.

"Second if you want keep a secret don't ever tell Bess." She continued.

Frank looked at her perplexed. Eloise caught his look and smiled. "Bess' face is an open book. Luckily Nancy has no idea." Eloise was interrupted as Bess and George entered the kitchen.

"Are you getting me in trouble." Bess pouted at Aunt Eloise. She had known all the girls since they were children, and loved them each as much as her own niece.

" I haven't told anyone." Bess promised looking at Frank.

Eloise laughed." Honey, I love you, but sweetie keeping this type of secret was never your strong point. I saw the look flash across your face yesterday. You might as well have shouted it across the room."

Bess looked confused, but George remembered her comments about Frank joining the family. She started laughing." Frank, I think your secret is out. "

Frank looked at George as he finally understood what Eloise was talking about." " How? Does Nancy know?" He tripped over the words.

Eloise shook her head no. Bess and George did the same.

"Thank God." Frank breathed a sigh of relief.

Eloise laid a hand on Frank's shoulder." Relax Frank. The only reason I know is because I know these two so well. Carson is clueless about these things. Don't worry I promise your secret is safe with me."

" Thank you," Frank said quietly. Now that three people knew he needed to talk Carson Drew sooner than later.

Eloise smiled at him." Frank, I think you might want to talk with Carson quickly before Bess accidentally proposes for you?"

Everyone laughed as Bess complained." Frank Hardy see if I'm ever nice and get your things ever again."

Frank chuckled." Nothing good ever comes of being nice Bess. Didn't Joe tell you that? I know he told me enough times." He teased grinning at her.

"Your brother is the last person, you should take advice from." Bess retorted as she reached across swatting Frank on the head.

Frank laughed," I'll be sure to tell him that, Bess."

Bess humphed." I thought you were the nice one. I see.."

George decided to intervene." You two need a referee. You, I expect better behavior from you. " George reprimanded Frank.

Bess grinned." Yeah, Frank I expected better behavior from you." She repeated taunting him.

Frank held his hands up." You're right Bess. It was all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" Frank intoned dramatically.

Everyone laughed. "Please and you said you weren't taking lessons from your brother?" Bess fired right back at him.

Frank was laughing. Bess seemed to have the same effect on him that Joe did. She loosened him up a little, George noted as she smiled.

George and Eloise laughed. It seemed that Frank Hardy could take as well as deliver a jibe when he wanted. Eloise was enjoying getting to know him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Frank nodded in agreement. "Any ideas or advice about how? " Frank asked looking at the women."This is not exactly my..."

Bess interrupted. She was the romantic among them. " Take her someplace special. The waterfall gardens, a fancy dinner, to the fountain..." Bess stated getting more excited. This was definitely one of Bess' area of expertise at least according to Bess.

George and Eloise laughed as Bess' plans got more and more elaborate. " Calm down I'm sure he'll figure out what he wants to do." George interrupted teasing her cousin.

Before Bess could continue, Nancy walked through the door." Morning." She said to everyone as she went to grab a cup of coffee.

Eloise rose to get Nancy some breakfast. " You don't have to do that, Aunt Eloise. I can..."

Eloise shook her head motioning Nancy to sit back down."No, trouble at all. Just in time to defend your new boyfriend. I think he could use some help. Bess has been giving him a hard time." Eloise teased.

Nancy smiled as she looked at Bess' indignant face and Frank's red face. " Bess leave him alone."

Bess humphed," I try to do something nice for the guy and all I get is grief."

George and Eloise laughed as Frank retorted." Which is why you should never do anything nice. See the grief it brings. Trust me I have lots of experience." Frank smirked as he looked at Bess.

"Ow!" Frank exclaimed as Nancy swatted him on the head.

"You be nice Frank Hardy." She teased as he looked at her surprised.

"Why?" He retorted. " It only brings me pain quite literally. That hurt." he said rubbing his head.

Everyone laughed as Nancy went to swat him again.

Frank grabbed her hand as he expected the assault this time. He reached over and kissed her soundly on the lips in front of everyone.

Nancy froze for a moment stunned. Frank was kissing her in front of everyone. She drew back as he broke the kiss. He had a very pleased grin on his face at her astonished expression. "Truce ?" He said as Bess and George looked at Nancy highly amused.

Nancy sat stunned for a moment and started on her eggs. She looked over at him. He gave her a smug grin as he went to take a sip of his coffee. He thought he had won this round. Two could play at that game, Nancy decided wickedly.

As soon as her Aunt had turned her back, she reached her hand over and stroked along Frank's inner thigh up and down with her hand. Frank was wearing shorts and her hand on his bare leg had an immediate effect on him. Frank jumped as her hand creeped higher.

Frank choked on his coffee as he nearly dropped his mug. He very quickly slammed his mug down as his hand went quickly below the table and grabbed her hand.

He saw her pleased expression as he stared at her astonished."Truce." she said grinned agreeing with his earlier remark as she relaxed her hand in his.

Frank was speechless. Then he saw a slow grin spread across her face. She had made her point. He smiled as he raised his eye brows chuckling very softly. He squeezed her hand under the table and nodded at her slightly in agreement.

Bess and George saw the quick interchange and smiled at each other knowingly. Bess was pleased to see Nancy's mischievous side return. Frank had done that for her friend. Even better it was completely mutual. In all the years she could never remember Frank just being playful. It was not a word she would use to describe Frank Hardy. It was nice to see his lighter side.


	11. Chapter 11

George and Bess left so George could get ready for her interview. Eloise offered Nancy and Frank a ride over to Carson's house. They declined. Nancy had her car, and Frank was happy to delay the inevitable as long as possible. He knew he had to talk with Carson Drew soon. He was frankly dreading it. He knew Carson liked him. He also had the added promise from Eloise to warn her brother ,so Frank wouldn't completely blindside him. He was unsure whether that was a good or bad thing. Still he liked Nancy's Aunt, she was a gentler version of Carson Drew. Frank was still learning to feel comfortable around him. He knew that would come with time.

Nancy looked over at Frank who was a million miles away sitting in the passenger seat as she drove toward her childhood house . Hannah had invited them for a late lunch. Actually she chuckled to herself summoned was actually a better description..

Nancy and her dad had returned shortly after the New Year and the first order of business had been for Hannah to give her father his just due. This had included a very lengthy lecture and serious dressing down Hannah Gruen style. That meant lots of food in the kitchen as she alternately stuffed and lectured her father while Nancy tried very hard to stifle her giggles as her father sat stoically. He somehow managed to keep a very serious earnest face, until Nancy lost it. Then both of burst into giggles, while Hannah humphed indignantly at their behavior.

She knew Frank was in for it. It would involve the same method. She knew Frank didn't dare burst into laughter. She was looking forward to lunch, even if he clearly was not .

Nancy chuckled as she drove toward the house. People could never imagine the serious high power lawyer, Carson Drew sitting in his kitchen in a fit of laughter. Frank looked at her misinterpreting the laugh. " I' m glad you find this funny. Being grilled by Hannah and your Dad both is not my idea of a good time." Frank complained.

That only made Nancy laugh harder and she choose not to correct his misconception. .  
"Come on a big strong guy like you can't handle a 5 ft 110 pound old woman." She teased.

" You've met my Mom right? Remember when I said she was the boss? I wasn't kidding. Size has absolutely nothing to with it, and you know it." Frank retorted.

Nancy was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. The concept of anyone being scared of Hannah Gruen was the most absurd idea Nancy could imagine.

"Do you need me to protect you from the big bad scary Hannah?" Nancy teased as rubbed his head as she led him into the house. 

Frank had been in Nan's house before, but it had been years ago as a teenager. He'd been on a case. Joe had been there as a buffer and the dynamic had been totally different. This visit was really about meeting all the people Nancy considered her family.

He had to admit, she had made it easy for him. He was eternally grateful she had come after him from Boston. It had been without question the best day of his life. He admired her personal courage. He wasn't sure he'd have been brave enough to put it all on the line the way she had for him.

The first thing that hit him as he walked was the homey feeling of the place. He knew Nancy considered Hannah a surrogate mother. He got the feeling he got when he came home. No matter where he was Bayport was home, and always would be in his mind.

His tension eased as he heard an excited yell as they walked toward the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

He watched grinning as Hannah tackled Nancy in a serious bear hug. He heard muffled protests of needing to breathe coming from Hannah's chest. He chuckled quietly to himself as Carson Drew walked up behind him.

" How are you doing, son?" Carson laid a hand on Frank's shoulder causing him to jump in surprise.

Frank took a deep breath and turned around startled. It was rare people were able to sneak behind him.

Carson laughed at his obvious shock." Sorry, Frank I didn't mean..."

Carson was interrupted by Hannah Gruen admonishing him. "Really Carson. Scare the poor boy half to death. "

Hannah took Frank Hardy by the shoulders and led him to the kitchen table. The smells of baking bread and something roasting in the oven hit Frank as he entered the kitchen. Hannah gestured toward the seat as she went to check on lunch.

Frank sat at the kitchen table relaxing as Carson and Nancy joined him. Conversation was easy as Hannah placed home baked bread, roast beef, and au juice sauce for dipping the sandwiches for flavor. Hannah started by placing on homemade vegetable soup on the table.

Everyone very quickly started on the delicious soup, while Hannah and Nancy chatted easily over her lunch. Frank greedily dug into the soup and relaxed as Hannah and Nancy' chatter filled the room.

Frank looked up from his soup to find Carson staring at him intently. Carson raised and interested eye brow letting Frank knew something was up. Frank nodded subtlety acknowledging Carson's inquiry.

Frank sighed. There was no escape. He was going to have this discussion, and quickly before he gave himself away in front of Nancy. Hannah noticed the look that passed between Carson and Frank Hardy.

She had met both Hardy boys several times. Twice when they'd been young boys. Shortly after Nancy's mother had died Laura had come to check on both Carson and Nancy. She had just started working and she knew Laura Hardy was coming to check on Nancy and Carson. Hannah also understood that she was being checked on as well.

Hannah and Laura had hit it off immediately. Laura had brought both of her boys with her. Hannah remembered them very well. She smiled to herself as she recalled both little boys. The youngest Joseph had been everywhere and in trouble for the entire week of the visit. From the stories that Carson had told her, Joe had not changed much since he was a toddler.

Hannah remembered Frank as a quiet observant intelligent little boy. He was clearly was still quiet. Hannah further recalled he was an intense, shy and slightly awkward teenager. He had clearly matured into a fine and handsome young man. The shyness had changed into a quiet confidence. He was still reserved, but she got the impression from Carson, Eloise , and Nancy, that was simply his nature.

Eloise really liked the boy. That said loads in Hannah's judgement. The final thing that clinched it for her was Carson's approval. Not just his ambivalent acceptance, but outright enthusiastic approval. Carson had tolerated the boys in his daughter's life. He had liked Ned well enough, but he had never sung his praises the way he did Frank Hardy.

Hannah sat down and watched Frank quietly as he ate his food. She passed Frank the roast beef. " So tell me young man, do you still have the same appetite as last time you were here? If I recall your brother and you ate us out of house and home." Hannah teased.

Frank looked at her uneasily. "I think you might have me confused with my brother Ms. Gruen." Frank answered softly looking at Hannah uncertainly.

Carson laughed." Give the boy a break Hannah. Besides as he mentioned earlier, the only reason he came this far was for your cooking. He's been waiting for months." Carson assured Hannah laying it on thickly

"Carson Drew," Hannah admonished." Don't you try your charms on me. "

Carson clutched his heart as if Hannah had mortally wounded him. Eloise Drew walked into the kitchen shaking her head in mock disgust as she looked at the two of them.

" Carson." She reprimanded him. " Hannah is he causing trouble again?" She jokingly asked as she went to sit at the table.

Hannah dramatically sighed as she rose from the table as she went to get a plate for Eloise. " The sacrifices I make for this family." She mumbled under her breath.

Frank looked on half astonished and half amused. It was hard to imagine the serious hard hitting defense lawyer sitting in his kitchen trading jabs with his family and housekeeper.

Nancy giggled and joined in at the expense of her father." Dad, you promised you'd stop this. Hannah deserves your respect as a valuable member of this household. "

" Of course, Hannah is a valuable member of this family." Carson teased." who else could keep my house in such good order. I tell you she's invaluable to me." Carson stated dramatically.

Frank chuckled quietly under his breath enjoying the banter between everyone. No wonder Nancy considered Hannah to be her surrogate mother. This was comfortable much like at his home.

Eloise looked over at Frank and smiled. She had warned Hannah that he took some time to feel comfortable. This is exactly what he needed to make him feel at home.

"Really, Carson Drew, I don't know why I tolerate such treatment." Hannah humphed as she joined them to eat.

" Because you love us , Hannah. You know you do." Carson teased leaning over giving Hannah a pat on the shoulder.

"It certainly isn't for the money. I tell you ."

Frank almost choked on his food going down.

"Dad, did you give Hannah that raise you promised last year?" Nancy teased.

"Well, you know sweetie things are a little tight, and..."

Eloise tisked as she worked on her meal. She looked at Frank."He always was such a cheapskate. Don't let him fool you, Frank. He's loaded. You make sure he throws Nancy and you the biggest wedding imaginable."

Frank really did choke on his food this time. He looked quickly at both Carson and Nancy quickly. Luckily both were laughing, and had no idea Eloise was only half joking . He glanced at Eloise who threw him a wicked grin. She clearly knew she had gotten him, for a whole other reason than what Nan or Carson suspected. She was clearly having fun at both his and her brother's expense. 


	13. Chapter 13

Lunch was excellent and over before Frank realized. Conversation had been relaxed and easy between them. As Nancy and Hannah started to clean Frank rose to offer his help. Hannah shooed him away pushing him toward the living room. Eloise roped Nancy into cleaning to give Carson and Frank some alone time.

Frank sat down on the couch before he realized he was alone with Carson Drew. He suddenly realized Eloise Drew had engineered it, so he would have Carson alone for a few minutes. He knew this was his time to ask what he needed to ask Nancy's father.

Carson sat silently watching Frank Hardy fidget in his seat. The boy looked distinctly uncomfortable. He knew exactly why. Eloise had told him, he had had time to absorb the idea. At first he thought maybe they were rushing, but after some thought and a lecture from Eloise he had come around. Actually he was secretly thrilled that Frank Hardy was going to be his son- in - law. Nancy had brought home others, and of course there had been Ned for so many years. He had liked Ned, but Ned tolerated Nancy's career choices. Carson had seen them grow apart as Nancy grew up. That wasn't unusual , but it had saddened him. Nancy had taken it hard. He supposed first love was hard to forget.

Still the young man squirming in front of him made his daughter happy. She had her spark back . There was mo question Frank Hardy had done that for her. Her mischievous side was showing again. Even Eloise had commented on the difference in her niece, since Frank Hardy had come into her life. Eloise was usually a good judge of character. It made Carson feel better giving his blessing .

"Frank." Carson called bringing Frank put of his reverie.

Frank's head snapped up. Carson was looking at him expectantly. He clearly knew something was up.

"I'm told you have something you need to tell me." Carson spoke looking pointedly at Frank.

Frank swallowed hard."Well,... Uh I needed to..." Frank hesitated.

Carson smiled to himself. For such a talented young man it was amusing to watch Frank flounder around.

"I always thought Harvard men were articulate. "Carson laughed as the usually collected young man seemed to have swallowed a mouth full of marbles suddenly. He took pity on Frank. "Is there something you need to discuss with me?" Carson asked gently, though he couldn't conceal the grin on his face.

Frank registered for the first time that Carson was trying very hard to hide his amusement. Carson Drew knew and was enjoying clearly enjoying letting him squirm slightly.

Frank sighed."Exactly what did your sister tell you?"

Carson laughed out loud. "Only that you had something important to ask me?Would you like me to ask for you?" Carson teased amused.

Frank groaned."Maybe I should just let Bess ask for me."

Carson laughed aloud."Bess does have a flair for these things. By the way you'll need this." Carson held out a ring box to Frank.

Frank looked stunned." How did..."

Carson laughed. "I think one of the girls gave it to my sister when you weren't looking. I think this will be useful when you ask. Unless you'd rather Bess do it for you."

Frank laughed at that."I think she has the whole thing planned. First I want your approval before I let Bess loose."

Carson smiled." I would hate to disappoint Bess." Carson answered smiling at Frank.

The joking set Frank much more at ease."This isn't exactly how I was planing on asking you. Sorry about that , but now that everyone knows I wanted to talk with you before Nan finds out."

Carson smiled."Eloise told me Bess found the ring. Before Bess asks you might want to talk to Nancy."

Frank chuckled softly." I was planning on doing that hopefully before Bess asks her for me."

Carson laughed." I'll leave that to you."

Frank offered his hand to Carson Drew."Thanks, sir."

Carson gripped his hand firmly."Glad to have you in the family son."

Carson Drew approved. Frank was worried there would be the you're rushing things lecture. Frank was relieved at least the worst was over. Now he only had to ask Nancy. He was still figuring exactly now he was going to do that. Maybe he would ask Bess and George for some ideas now. Hopefully with George acting as a moderating influence their ideas might actually give him some inspiration. He was not the most romantic guy at times. Still he wanted this to be memorable for her.

Both Bess and George had several ideas how to make it a romantic night for both Frank and Nancy. They had both decided that a night time walk in Brant Park to see the fountain and light show would be perfect. Frank had to admit it sounded like a great idea. Now he just had to figure how to get Nancy out to a romantic dinner 


	14. Chapter 14

Frank should have realized there was no way Bess was going to leave this to him. Since Nancy's father had let them use the lake front rental house for the week, Bess decided that after a romantic evening dinner out that Frank would take a romantic walk and maybe even a carriage ride through the park. Frank blushed at the mention of a carriage ride. Bess had missed his reaction but George didn't as she raised an inquiring eye brow.

"I like the idea of the carriage ride after dinner." Frank commented quickly moving them on to other things. George simply looked at him knowingly . Bess continued to expand on their evening plans.

She decided they were going to an exotic restaurant. That's how it was done in the romance movies, and Bess was nothing if not romantic. She choose a Russian restaurant near the park and the fountain. Frank had to admit that Bess had a flair for these things. Before Frank knew it the entire evening had been flawlessly planned for him. Basically all Frank had to do was convince Nancy to show up. Bess had handled all the details.

Nancy drove them back to the lake house. The house was a short walk to the park which made it the perfect location. Not only were they on the lake, but they were accessible to the park and downtown area and restaurants. The night was pleasant and a gentle breeze blew off the lake tempering the warm temperatures of the day. They walked slowly enjoying each other and the quiet.

As much as Frank enjoyed Nancy's family and friends, it was nice to finally have her to himself. He sighed contentedly as he pulled her closer to him.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Finally I get you to myself." He smiled at her.

Nan laughed."What you don't like spending time with my family?" Nancy teased giving him a stern look.

Frank chuckled. " I love spending time with them in small doses." He teased.

"Need I remind you who your brother is Frank Hardy." Nancy retorted.

Frank turned laughing and pulled her into a kiss. Then he deepened the kiss until Nancy lost herself. He pulled away just as Nancy was starting to really enjoy herself. " You mentioned something about my brother?" He said joking. She gave a low groan at the loss of the kiss. Frank smiled as she stared at him with slightly dazed eyes. Then he bent and kissed her again until they both lost themselves for a minute. Finally they drew back to catch their breath.

" I think we're here." He motioned pointing to the restaurant across the street. Nancy nodded recovering from his kiss. Frank smiled and placed an arm around her and led her inside the building.

Nancy looked around as she walked into the restaurant. She had always been curious, but Ned had never been interested in trying Russian. She was glad in a way that she had never been here. This was one of the few restaurants in the city she had never eaten in before. This would be their restaurant. There were no memories of Ned in this place.

" What are you thinking ?" Frank asked softly as they entered.

She smiled."I'm impressed . And you don't even know Chicago."

Frank chuckled quietly. "I don't, but Bess does."

Nancy laughed." Never give away your secrets Hardy." She teased.

Nancy looked around pleased. This was exactly what she had imagined a Russian restaurant should look like. Lots of red, metal and wood. The host showed them to the table. The place was near the arts district and was crowded. Frank had been hoping for a slightly more intimate venue to pop the question, but he had to admit it had appeal.

They sat down and a waiter quickly arrived with drink and food menus . As neither of them had much experience with Russian cuisine both Nancy and Frank asked the waiter for suggestions. The waiter pointed to a few house favorites and suggested they try the sampler for two. He also pointed out several vodkas from the drink menu.

Nancy ordered a vodka straight as Frank raised his eye brows in surprise. She looked at him. "We're walking. Why not have the whole experience?" She answered.

Frank found her logic difficult to argue with, though he wondered if he was going to regret it in the morning. He had never been a big drinker as New York clearly proved. "When in Rome or Moscow." He mumbled as she laughed at him ordering the same as her.

"I need to work on the sense of humor still."She teased him about yet another corny pun. She was noticing he liked to do that.

"OK I got it no more stupid jokes." He answered looking at her slightly embarrassed .

She just laughed. " You called it stupid, who am I to argue." Nancy retorted laughing at him.

Frank took the jibe in good humor. "I think I'll wait for the vodka. Apparently I'm more articulate drunk from what you..."

Nancy laughed grabbing his hands across the table." Sorry you just make it too easy sometimes."

In reality Frank was nervous, and if this distracted her from noticing she could tease him all she wanted. Actually Bess had planned the whole thing, and Frank had been swept along. He had to admit that Bess was brilliant at this. She had even driven the ring to the restaurant, so there was no chance if Nancy noticing before they went to dinner. The waiter would bring the ring to their table with a bottle of champagne after the meal was completed . Now he just had to make it through dinner without giving himself away.

Nancy would usually have noticed that Frank was quieter than usual. She was so excited he was here in the first place. She had been nervous that Frank would be uncomfortable meeting her family. But the entire visit had gone off flawlessly. Her Aunt really liked him. Eloise wasn't above teasing Frank nor was her Dad. Both really good signs for his acceptance. Hannah and Eloise had both raved about Frank. Hannah warned her " not to let this one get away." Nancy was simply too excited to notice that Frank was up to something.

The appetizer and soup came. The vodka much to both Nancy and Frank's surprise was really good. Frank especially was shocked. The very few times he'd dared tried vodka , it had tasted rather like turpentine to him. The waiter had assured him it was because he had never had good vodka. Frank agreed surprised that there was such a thing as drinkable vodka.

The appetizer and soup arrived. Conversation stalled as they dug into their meals.

Nancy smiled and looked at him."Remind me to thank Bess for the romantic evening .".She teased.

Frank smiled at her. "You want me to call her to take over."

Frank saw a look pass over her face.

"Nan?" He called softly.

She looked at him surprised."Sorry just thinking."

He raised an eye brow indicating she should continue.

She had wanted to ask him when he started work in Dr Jameson's lab. She knew it was a huge honor he had been hired. Frank heard about a week ago. She applied for several positions in CT near Frank. She was hoping Yale would call back. Her Dad had offered to make few calls, but she flatly refused. She had two offers, but not where she really wanted. Just as she had gotten into Harvard on her merits, she wanted to get a job the same way.

"I'm still waiting to hear. I was hoping I'd have something by now."

Frank nodded understanding. They had called him very late asking if he was still interested in a position. Nan had told him to take the job. He had done so at her insistence .

"Actually, I mentioned one of the things I needed to figure was where you were going to be."

Nan looked at him surprised. She had told him not to wait for her. The opportunity was too good to pass up. He hadn't told her he was going to do that.

"Frank!" She reprimanded." You have to take this. I told you I didn't want you to pass on this ."

He held up his hand to stop her." If you're interested they'd like to talk with you. They are looking for people to help prep cases. Your experience is a perfect match. I didn't say anything because I figured you had already worked out something."

Nancy narrowed her eyes suddenly suspicious." Exactly how they hear of me. Did my dad have..."

Frank moved quickly to diffuse Nancy's anger. When they heard that Carson Drew's daughter was interested in finding a position in the area, they expressed interest without any additional promoting from him. They hired law students all the time for summer internships and Nancy was a perfect fit.

"All I mentioned was your name and that you were still interviewing. They asked for your contact information. I figured since you already interviewed, you were done." Frank explained ." If you're interested I'll give you the info." He offered.

Nancy looked at him intently and relaxed . She hated when people gave her things because of her Dad's reputation .

Before either of them realized dinner was over. Frank suddenly realized the moment of truth was here. Nancy waited until the waiter cleared the dishes,and then asked."So, what's next Hardy. What's Bess got planned for us?"

Frank looked slightly confused as the waiter appeared with a dessert and aperitifs menu. He shot the the waiter a confused look until he heard a squeal coming from the next table. A roar in Russian came from the kitchen as the host and several wait staff came charging over to the table.

"We are so sorry, sir." the waiter started apologizing to Frank as the woman at the next complained very loudly as they removed the ring from her to return it to it's rightful place.

Frank stood by stunned as Nancy looked on confused. As the waiter attempted to apologize explaining there had been a mix-up in the tables another waiter had grabbed the wrong tray of champagne.

The manager came rushing over apologizing promising everything was on the house, and that such a mistake was inexcusable. Frank wanted to crawl under the table as it became clear to him what happened. The waiter had brought the ring to the wrong table.

Nancy however looked on in confusion as the waiter placed the ring and bottle of champagne in front of her. She stared on shocked as the lady a table over was complaining very loudly she wanted the ring, while her date was trying to calm her. No explanation that it was a mistake was calming the lady..

Nancy stared at the woman behind her for a minute and then stared at Frank stunned. Frank looked equally surprised. It was slowly sinking in that Frank meant to surprise her with this ring. That this ring was her ring."My God." was the only thing she could think to say.

"Ma'am we are so sorry to ruin the surprise this way." The manager was speaking, but Nancy really wasn't registering anything as she lifted the ring from the box. She took the ring in her hand and stared at Frank as he looked at her uncertainly.

"Nan, I'm sorry..." Frank sputtered still unsure what to do.

He didn't get to finish as it finally hit Nancy all at once what this meant. This was definitely not how she imagined this moment going in her most romantic fantasies. Still looking at poor Frank , she loved it. It was perfect for all it's absurdity, it was perfect. She'd remember this night forever, and then she started laughing.

"It's perfect." She said through the giggles and tears.

"Nan?" He looked very worried.

That only made her laugh harder. Didn't he understand she loved it, the whole absurdity of it only made it sweeter somehow. Poor Frank she thought. He'd clearly given this a lot of thought.

She calmed herself as Frank touched her hand gently ."Nan, I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen like this."

Nancy looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks trying to control her laughter.

"I love it ."She said.

Then she smiled sweetly at him, and clutching the ring kissed him deeply in front of the whole restaurant.

Frank taken by surprise returned the kiss suddenly not caring where they were. Frank came back to himself as the tables near him started offering their congratulations. He noticed her smiling at him with the ring still clutched in her hand.

"I take it that's a yes." He asked with a goofy grin.

She nodded as he took the ring."Then I should do this right."

He took the ring and carefully placed it on her finger. He went down on one knee."Nancy Drew will you marry me?"

Nancy nodded."Yes." She whispered between the tears. She looked at the ring. It was beautiful. A large center sapphire surrounded by diamonds in a platinum setting. The ring was stunning, unbelievably beautiful she thought as she stared at it. Then Frank kissed her again, and it was perfect.

There were cheers all around as not only they but it seemed the entire restaurant reveled in the proposal. Random people were offering their congratulations . And though it was nothing like he imagined, and most certainly was not the intimate private moment he had envisioned, it was as Nancy had said perfect. 


	15. Chapter 15

**From:** Denise Allen  
**To:**  
**Sent:** Tuesday, January 31, 2012 5:16 PM  
**Subject:** Viral video proposal 

Viral video proposal

Frank and Nancy made their escape from the restaurant as quickly as the crowd would allow. As the manager promised, Frank's wedding proposal was gratis thanks to the really big surprise not just for Nan but for Frank too. In the end Frank wasn't really complaining, Nancy had said yes after all and really that was what mattered.

It wasn't exactly the small imitate private moment Frank had expected. In fact it was nothing like Frank had imagined. It would have been impossible to imagine this evening or he thought wryly ever forget it either. In fact it was really about them and a hundred or so of their closest new friends after the maitre de announced their engagement to the entire place. Still Nancy had a sense of humor about it, and as she teased snuggling into him, she would never forget his proposal.

"Definitely brilliant there Hardy." She ruffled his hair. She chuckled as she remembered Frank's mortified look. She definitely wished she had a camera to capture Frank's face. Unknown to both of them their wish was about to come true, and a few thousand or more of their closest friends were about to see the proposal as a patron's cell phone video went viral on the net. It was a slow news night, and the networks were about to broadcast one of the most important events of their lives. Presently however they were blissfully unaware of their new found fame.

Frank chuckled. Now that he had gotten over the shock of the evening, he could see the humor in it. Even when the maitre de had announced to the entire restaurant that they were now engaged. He did leave a rather large tip for the excellent champagne and interesting service. All in all it was certainly a unique and memorable proposal and evening.

Frank wrapped his arm tightly around her and pulled her into him. Nan sighed and leaned in and kissed him soundly. " Hmm...I like that." Frank groaned against her lips. He drew back, and looked at her. "Do you want to walk or head back?"He asked. Secretly he was hoping for the house. He'd had enough of the crowds and really wanted her to himself.

She considered for about two seconds. Frank saw a wicked grin flash on her face." I want to try the hot tub alone." She whispered in his ear while kissing him on the neck.

Frank moaned the hot tub sounded like a brilliant idea to him. He turned and kissed her on the lips . They walked through the park back toward the house. The night was perfect. It was warm with a nice full moon shining down on them as they made their way back to the lake house. Frank entered the code as he was kissing Nancy.

"Come on." He pulled her through the kitchen to the back. The hot tub overlooked the lake , but had a nice high fence so you could see out but not into the tub. He turned on the jets and the water foamed as he quickly shed his shirt. He quickly dropped the rest of his clothes. He turned around and was surprised to find Nancy still dressed and grinning at him.

Nancy approached him silently without saying a word. Nancy placed her hands on Frank's chest drawing a groan from him. "Unfair." He groaned. He wanted to touch her, but she had far too many clothes on."You're wearing too..."

Nancy interrupted Frank by placing her lips on him, while pushing him toward the hot tub." I need some help taking them off." Nancy teased as her lips drew back and she flipped off her sandals. Next she lowered the spaghetti strap on her dress teasing a very aroused Frank.

With a groan Frank bent low and started lifting her dress over her head. The dress slipped off and he threw it to the ground near the tub. Nancy stood in front of him in only a strapless bra and her panties. Frank groaned as he reached around to undo her bra. He wanted her skin against his now. Frank's lips trailed his hands as he kissed her stomach fiddling with the clasp holding her bra in place.

Nancy moaned in pleasure and her hands traveled across Frank's chest. Nancy looked at him through heated eyes as she started kissing his neck and face. Frank groaned in pleasure and walked into the hot tub with her in his arms. He sat down with Nancy still in his arms. His lips locked with hers as he kissed her until they both needed to surface for air. "Mmm" Nancy groaned as she went back to kissing him first on the lips. Then she wiggled in Frank's lap getting another groan. That did it as Frank lost all control, not that he'd had much to start.

Nancy leaned against Frank pleasantly exhausted. She opened her eyes and realized that Frank was leaning back against the side of the hot tub with his eyes closed with the most self satisfied expression she had ever seen on his face. She noticed for the first time that their clothes were scattered all over the deck area. The whole thing was so atypical for Frank that she started giggling . If anyone had ever told her that she and Frank Hardy would be collapsed against the side of a hot tub, she would have thought them crazy. What was it they said you have to watch the quiet ones.

Frank opened an eye and cocked his head to one side ." Find something amusing Drew?" he asked as he grabbed her and dragged her closer .

Nancy laughed between kisses as she teased his neck with her lips." Mmm, yup." She mumbled against his neck."You." She replied teasing kissing him quickly on the lips.

Frank raised an eye brow without commenting. He was still enjoying the after effects of their rather quick but intense encounter, and was content to simply relax in the bubbling water.

"People think you're boring. Bess said you are too exciting." Frank chuckled and was about to retort. His response however was lost in a groan as Nancy tweaked his nipple with her fingers and then followed with her lips.

Frank's head fell back against the side of the hot tub as Nancy decided to slowly explore Frank's chest with her hands and lips. Bored was the last thing Nancy was feeling at the moment. She loved watching Frank lose himself so completely. It was thrilling knowing she could make him lose his normal control. It made her feel powerful.

Nancy went lower exploring under the foam with her hands. Frank was already lost. The intimacy of the hot tub along with Nancy's touch made him lose himself. It was nice to let go and not worry about anything. Nancy took the lead and Frank willingly followed. Before long Frank was flying over the edge again losing himself in the intoxicating effect she had on him.

Frank came down slowly to find Nancy sitting in his lap. No one else could make him forget himself like she could. She was absolutely correct. Normally he was very reserved and private. He always had been. But when she touched him, he quickly lost control and simply didn't care. He stopped thinking. he couldn't think he just acted which was unusual for him.

Frank sighed and rose. He wanted to get out of the hot tub. The night had been overwhelming. He reached and grabbed her hand." I'm ready to get out unless you..."he suggested. Everything. Hit him all at once they were really engaged. This wasn't fantasy anymore . This was his life. Not that he could or wanted to imagine it any other way, but still for some reason the reality of it all choose this minute to hit him hard.

Nancy could tell he was shaken for some reason. "What's up?"  
She asked him softly.

Frank sighed she could always read him just like he could read her."It just all hit me sitting here in the hot tub with you. Stupid huh? He said sheepishly.

Nancy looked at him perplexed. She thought she knew where he might be going, but wanted him to lead on this.

Frank caught the look."It's really happening. We're really getting married. You're..."

Frank stopped when Nancy kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Feels like waking up from a dream huh?." She spoke softly.

Frank smiled she understood." You too?" He asked greatly relieved it wasn't just him.

She nodded in agreement and wrapped herself around him as he relaxed with her in his arms. " You ready for this?" She asked very gently.

He chuckled softly."I'm not sure that's possible. I can't imagine anyone else. But then I guess I when really thought about it, it was a fantasy. I always hoped my marriage would be like Mom and Dad. I just wish I knew how they did it all these years. I just realized I really have no clue what I'm really doing." Frank admitted sighing as he climbed out of the hot tub.

Nancy started laughing as she followed him from the hot tub. He wrapped a big robe around her as they walked into the house. Nancy smiled at him and hugged him hard. Only Frank would be worried that he wasn't good enough for her. Brilliant, good looking , athletic, talented, a Harvard med student and still he wondered. He was everything she ever wanted. While Joe was good to look at, Frank had captured her in every way possible mind, heart and soul. And if she admitted it, it had been there for a very very long time just waiting to bloom. She greatly wanted it to bloom, and from watching Frank's parents she agreed, she hoped they were the same.

"Should I be relieved or insulted at the laughter ?" Frank asked in a light voice. He cocked an eye brow at her stressing his point .

"I don't know, except your timing needs work. You decide ponder your life in a hot tub?" She teased him.

Frank chuckled as he relaxed at her teasing. She was right if course it was rather absurd. He smiled at her. She always knew what to say.

Nancy shrugged.

"I never really questioned our relationship." She admitted "It never seemed the right time. Now it feels right to me. I never found an explanation that fit "us". I don't need one. It just always has been you since I've known you. I don't know why, but I know it's you and always has been." She smiled up at him brilliantly as she spoke.

Frank was impossibly moved. He wasn't really one of those guys who talked about emotions. He had reputation as reserved and stoic. Usually he was the one holding things together, not worrying about "feelings". He managed to choke out an "I love you" or at least thought he did. There was no way he could describe it better, or tell her what she meant to him. He bent her and captured her lips in a deep heart felt kiss. He poured every emotion and feeling he possessed into the kiss.

Nancy felt it. She knew and understood everything she said was returned. They stayed that way for a while, until both of them realized they were standing in the middle of the kitchen barely dressed.

"Come on." She offered as she lead him upstairs. "We can ponder our life later."

Frank smiled . He liked the sound of that. Their life it really was their life together now.


	16. Chapter 16

Frank vaguely heard his phone buzz. He thought it might have buzzed more than once. Nancy was still asleep in his arms. He quickly picked up the phone. His brother had texted. The preview showed a line of goofy emoticon smilies. Joe loved that kind of stuff to tease him. Frank decided if it was full of goofy faces it could wait.

He looked at Nancy still asleep and saw his ring on her finger. He smiled unaware. She really agreed to be his forever. He was foggy, sleepy and very content. His brother could wait. Frank fell peacefully back to sleep blissfully unaware of his new found fame.

Had Frank scanned through the rest of the text, he would have seen the video link that caused Joe to fill the message with goofy faces. Joe Hardy had received at least 4-5 texts from Bess. The first two to the video that had gone viral on YouTube hours before. Then three yelling at him for ignoring her.

When he did get to the video he was glad he did. This was as good or better than the Aunt Gertrude scene. His brother looked like Nancy had dropped on top of him again. He was in the kitchen cackling as he replayed it several times to get the full effect. The guy had been close because the expressions on both of their faces were the funniest thing he'd ever seen. This was going to be hours and hours of taunting his older brother, he thought gleefully . He saved the video to his phone and started sending links to all their friends.

He texted back to Bess. She'd bragged about her unique skills for planning these events. It certainly was unique and unusual he teased Bess for her brilliance . He was dying to see what she had planned for the actual wedding. Bess of course promised revenge, slow painful revenge. Once she stopped laughing that was she admitted. The two texted as Joe cackled out loud .

Laura Hardy walked into the kitchen drawn by her youngest's maniacal laughter. That type of laughter usually came at Frank's expense. Usually followed shortly by an enraged Frank, the usual victim of such laughter. Since Frank was in River Heights visiting Nancy, she was curious what had caused Joe's spasmodic laughter.

"Joseph care to show me what is ..."

Joe was still in the middle of a fit of laughter as he handed the phone to his mother and replayed the video for her. Laura Hardy watched as the poor couple's proposal went horribly and hilariously wrong. She handed the phone back chuckling about to admonish her son when it struck her.

"My God." She said as she grabbed the phone again and replayed the video. "Oh God, poor Frank..." She broke off laughing. It really wasn't funny, but it was. Poor Frank, she thought. He had been so nervous, she was afraid he wasn't going to go through with the proposal. He had called for a pep talk which was unusual for her eldest. He usually handled his private life himself, and she respected his boundaries. As she had told Carson, let Frank come to them. He had needed an ear more for courage than anything else. She had been happy to provide one.

Laura Hardy watched in fascinated horror as she saw her poor son and Nancy in what had to be the most memorable proposal of all time. Thankfully, Nancy had been a great sport and the two had ended happily engaged. Well, in a few years it would make for great story and memory for the two of them.

Joe grinned ear to ear."Frank has almost 100,000 hits already ."

Laura chuckled and tried to put on a stern face, but couldn't really succeed."Leave your brother alone Joseph."

Joe was laughing and grinned at her wickedly."Come on Mom. It's too good to..."

He was interrupted by his mother trying to admonish him,but she was still chuckling under her breath. " Just go easy." She answered gently .

Joe just smiled. Laura knew that was the best she was going to get from her youngest, not that she could really blame him.

Nancy heard her phone buzz as she turned over. She was wrapped contentedly in Frank's arms. She rolled over and looked at him. He was still sound asleep with a contented smile on his lips.

Nancy grinned to herself as she stared at the ring on her finger. It was absolutely beautiful she realized. She hadn't had the time to really study it before now . The proposal and everything that happened had been so crazy and quick, it had felt a bit like a dream. Here was the proof it was not a dream.

She had wanted Frank to declare himself. He had done so and she would never forget last night as long as she lived. She grinned to herself remembering his face as it dawned on him then her what was happening. She looked at him and decided to kiss him awake.

Slowly she dropped soft kisses on bis face until she received sleepy groans for her efforts. She reached under the covers where Frank's body was already starting to wake up.

She kissed him while slowly waking him. She was just about to kiss him when her phone and then his buzzed again. She sighed and wondered what was so important. She quickly grabbed her phone as Frank's went off yet again.

"Frank." She called softly shaking him.

"Uuuhh." Frank sleepily replied from the pillow.

"Your phone." she answered as she clicked on the text Bess had sent. 


	17. Chapter 17

Nancy Drew waited while the message opened to a YouTube video. She grabbed Frank's phone as it rang again. Frank was in no way showing any signs of waking. She ruffled his hair and he moaned softly.

She decided to open his texts and hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her. She noticed that Joe had sent at least six messages in the last two hours. She was worried until she saw line after line of goofy faces as the text header.

Joe obviously thought something was hilarious, but not urgent. She decided to open his latest message and noticed a link to YouTube also. Weird she thought as she clicked on the link and realized that both Bess and Joe had sent the same message to her and Frank both.

Frank rolled over bleary eyes blinked at her. He was trying to wake up and was having a hard time.

"Whaaaat's wrong?" He asked as a large yawn escaped.

Nancy handed him the phone." Joe sent you a text ."

Frank yawned again and took the phone."Uh ha. I'll talk to him later ." He promised as he closed his eyes and placed the phone back on the bed.

Nancy shook him again. "Bess sent me the same text." Nancy explained .

Frank just grunted incoherently, and Nancy watched the video to see what was so important that both Bess and Joe would send them identical texts.

Her screen loaded and she looked at a restaurant that seemed familiar . It took her a second to realize she was looking at Frank. "Frank!" she called shaking him.

Frank snuggled into her." He keeps sending me goofy faces. It can..." Another yawn stopped the last of his comment.

" Oh God!" Nancy exclaimed as she watched the whole video again. "It's us." She said disbelieving.

"What's us?" Frank mumbled.

Nancy rolled Frank over and placed her phone in front of him.

"Hey! Nan what..." Frank stopped as the video played in front of him. He realized foggily that was them in the video. He looked at her unsure what to say. His brain was still waking up and he simply was not ready to process this video. He was still getting used to the idea that Nan had really agreed to marry him.

"That's what." Nancy stated.

She looked at him." Well." She demanded.

Frank sighed as he tried to wake up.. She played it one more time. He looked at her. "At least I won't have to explain how I proposed." He mumbled yawning not thinking before he spoke.

Nancy looked at him annoyed and smacked him on the head lightly.

"Ow! Frank uttered more from shock." What was that for?"

"At least you won't have to explain it." She replied sounding rather annoyed at Frank.

Frank sighed." Sorry that didn't come out right."

Nancy snorted half annoyed and half amused as her answer.

He looked at her and took her hands." I know I should get upset, but I just don't care. The whole proposal was so bizarre what's one more thing? Joe and Bess can tease me all they want. All I care is that you said yes to me." He said as he took her hand and kissed the ring.

Nancy looked at him half amazed .

Frank really found the whole thing still somewhat surreal. He couldn't say he was horribly surprised. He probably should be, but given the whole bizarre evening he wasn't. Someone must have videotaped it with their phone. The evening had been , so surreal this was just one more thing to add to the whole day.

Frank leaned in and kissed her deeply. He fell into the kiss as the intensity took him under. He moaned lost in the kiss. She had that effect on him. He could totally lose himself in her.

They eventually came up for air. Nancy just stared stunned for a moment. The emotion in the kiss blew her away. Frank slowly came back to reality She looked back at him with a grin on her face.

" I'll handle Bess and I expect you to get your brother." She ordered. Before he could reply she leaned in and kissed him taking him under again.

Frank moaned as he fell into her. "Umm. Huh?" He moaned as Nancy's hands explored his chest and then started lower.

Frank's head was spinning and any thoughts especially of videos rapidly fled his mind, despite his phone ringing yet again. In fact he didn't even notice it, until Nancy grabbed it and tossed it on the floor along with her phone.

"Huh,?" Frank moaned again as he realized Nancy had said something. Frank wasn't really capable of carrying on a conversation at this minute.

"Never mind." Nancy chuckled against his lips as she brought Frank to the brink yet again.

Both Nancy and Frank drifted in the after haze floating between sleep and waking. The phones on the floor gave yet another buzz.

" You wanna get that?" Frank asked on a large yawn.

Nancy mumbled negatively into his chest."No, I'm staying here all day." She replied sleepily.

Frank laughed softly. " Sounds good." Letting out a big yawn.

They both fell asleep ignoring the ringing phones.


	18. Chapter 18

Carson Drew walk into his office to find his usually efficient staff all hunkered around his office manager's desk. There was an assorted reactions as they all laughed and cackled at something. Carson stopped in front of them waiting for them to notice him. Thus was not the usually professional well run law office he usually walked into every morning. He waited in front of the staff for several minutes before he cleared his throat very loudly to gather their attention.

"Excuse me." Carson announced rather loudly.

Most of the staff looked up surprised and alarmed. They quickly scurried away from Berty's desk back their respective work areas. Berty just looked at him amused.

Much of Carson's staff was in awe and slightly intimidated by the famous defense lawyer. This was not the case for Berty, who had started her career as Carson's legal secretary when he had started his as a lawyer. Twenty five years of dealing with Carson Drew made Berty impervious to any attempt at intimidation. Her boss was demanding, but she found the work environment challenging and rewarding. They had grown together through the years as his business had grown, so had her position. She was one of the few people not afraid to spar with him. He respected her for it.

"There's an excellent explanation for this, sir. " She replied looking at him highly amused .  
Carson looked at her confused . She was clearly enjoying this. She knew something and clearly it pertained to him given her look of amusement .

" And that would be?" Carson demanded trying to sound stern. He knew something was up and frankly he was curious. His usually no nonsense efficient office manager was grinning wickedly at him.

" It's all your fault, sir." Berty grinned at him.

"Care to clarify that remark Mrs Higgins?" Carson inquired.

Berty laughed as she turned her computer screen to Carson and clicked on what appeared to be a video on her screen.

Carson was about to say something, but stopped when he saw his daughter and a flabbergasted Frank Hardy in front of him on the screen. How had his daughter ended up on an Internet video? He realized he was watching Frank Hardy propose to his daughter. Or at least that was what it was supposed to be.

"Would you care to see it again with the sound on ,sir?" Berty asked attempting to keep a straight face as she watched her boss' reaction.

Carson Drew just nodded speechless. Berty chuckled as she turned up the volume. It was a very rare event that rendered Carson Drew speechless, and she planned on enjoying it.

"As you always insist that the staff keep current on cases and events that directly affect the firm, I insisted that everyone watch the video."

Carson shot her a withering look, that did absolutely nothing to intimidate her. Berty knew her boss very well. He was stunned but clearly not upset.

"May I congratulate you and your daughter on the happy news. Your daughter clearly has excellent taste sir. Very handsome , and if I recall also very talented. I believe you mentioned he was a Harvard student." Berty offered smiling at Carson.

Carson looked at the screen watching half in horror and amusement. Poor Frank Hardy. What a proposal. He smiled as he watched the end as Frank went on his knee and Nancy accepted.

Berty smiled as she watched his reaction.

" Should I make a copy for you, sir? And also there are ten messages of congratulations. Would you like me to reply for you, sir?" She asked chuckling under her breath.

The office phone rang again as it had all morning. At least half of the calls had been old colleagues calling to congratulate and tease Carson about his daughter's engagement.

"Good Morning. Drew Associates Law Offices may I help you?" Berty spoke into the headset "Just a moment Mr. Samples. I'll see if he is available. "

She placed her hand over the phone speaker and mouthed. "Are you available?"

Carson shook his head no. " Take their names. How did they all hear about this?"

Berty smiled." Slow news day, so the video made the morning news talk shows. It has kind if taken off from there."

Carson just shook his head in disbelief." Let me know if any real calls come through. Please also get Fenton Hardy for me."

Betty looked perplexed ."We need a PI?" She asked. They had used his services in the past on specially difficult cases. She wasn't aware of any cases that would need his particular expertise at the moment.

Carson smiled."The boy in the video proposing is his eldest son, Frank." Carson explained.

Berty nodded understanding. "I didn't realize that was his son. Now that you mention it he looks like his father."

Carson nodded." He looks like his Dad. He has his quick mind as well."

Berty was laughing by the time Carson had finished telling her about the Aunt Gertrude restaurant incident.

"This one is a keeper Carson." she teased. " I need to meet the young man who can outthink you."

Carson scowled at her. " Don't push it."

Berty just laughed. He probably threatened to replace her at least three times a day.

Carson went into his office to review some briefs for an upcoming interview. 


End file.
